Long Lost Love
by Misery66
Summary: Abbey's a crush on Heath has grown and when things seem to going her way bumps make the road a bit difficult.There will be some graphic parts later that people may not like. So you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Its junior year in Monster High and Abbey could not wait for senior year just like the other ghouls she was so close to the end. She had major crush on Heath burns but he was obliviously no long interested in her, he was dating a ghoul that had him on a very short leash. Abbey just rolled her eyes at the curly haired ghoul as she passed her glare in the hallways and made her way to her locker. "Oh my Ghoul Abbey your outfit is so cute!" Abbey put on a smile there is no mistaking that joyful voice. "Thank you Frankie. Your outfit is cute too."

Abbey grabbed her advanced dead language book and her scary writing book from her locker then shut it. "Frankie, which classes will you be having this scaremester?" Frankie's bolts sparked and her green and blue eyes glistened "Oh well I am taking mad science sure I am going to Ace it, it runs in the family you know? Then I have clawculus, then advance dead languages then lunch then I am taking creepynomics." Abbey then noticed Heath in the hallway talking to Duce; she smiled at Heath and waved.

Heath saw Abbey and waved back "Looking scorchin' Abbey!" he winked at her. "Best be careful or ghoulfriend will hear." Abbey said rolling her eyes as Frankie and she passed the boys. Frankie leaned forward a bit and smiled "Well it's too bad Heath is dating Willow. She is a kinda mean I think you two would make a better pair." Abbey felt the blushing coming on; it was her dream to go out with him even though when she transferred in she didn't like him but he grew on her and wanted to date him. She hid her blush from her friend and held up her claw. "Not possible, Heath is just friend."

As she reached her advanced dead language class she sat in the second row so that she could see the board and understand the teacher better. Then a curly hair ghoul came and sat right in front of her, Abbey let out a grown it was no one other then Willow Siren, Heaths ghoulfriend. They did not get a long at all, Willow was very strict to who Heath could see and talk to. She hated Abbey the most because she would always find a way to talk to Heath and hang out with him without her there. Willow turned around and in a rather fake kind voice "Oh Hey Abbey I heard you were really good at this class maybe you could help me out sometimes." Abbey just rolled her eyes and let out a long sigh.

At the end of the class Abbey could not get out of there faster but right outside was Heath. He waved at Abbey "Hey scorchin' lady you in the same class as Willow cool" Abbey just let out a sigh "Cool yes, so what plans you have after school?" Before Heath could even answer Willow came and dragged him through the hallways and was yelling at him for talking to another ghoul besides her. Abbey shook her head and did not understand that why anyone would be with someone so mean and so controlling, well that's what he gets for dating the daughter of a Succubus.

The day ended Abbey and the ghouls all headed to the Coffin Bean and everyone was gossiping about their day then her iCoffin started to buzz. She pulled it out of her hand bag and noticed it was from Heath.

_Hey, Willow and I got into a HUGE fight over stuff can we hang out or something just so that I can vent._

Abbey replied sure lets meet up at the park near the lake. Abbey stood up and in unison all her ghoul friends said "Where are you going?" Abbey looked back and smiled, "Must go home Bloodgood not happy I not home yet. Will see you tomorrow." Abbey walked out of the maul and headed to the park and she sat on a bench near a lake. It was very peaceful there was no one there not even ghosts. She checked her iCoffin she wasn't waiting long but she still had Yaks running through her stomach. "Hey Abbey." It was Heath's voice but it had a very somber tone to it he came around and sat next to her. She knew that he was down and Abbey wanted to do anything she could to make him feel better.

"Come, tell Abbey what is wrong." Heath just let out a long sigh and then started to rant about Willow would not ever let him talk to any other ghouls in fear that he would be cheating on her and that she was very clingy. How she would not let him hang out with any of his friends and how she was just being mean. Abbey sat there and listened to everything that Heath said and then when he stopped she just blurted out. "Well I no like Willow. She is colder then snow cone in blizzard. She treat you no right. You need to be with girl who like you, who understands you." Heath let out a sigh and looked up to the sky, "Yeah maybe you're right."

Abbey could not help it she just stared at him, she could feel her face get flushed and then he turned to look at her. At that moment Abbey leaned in and pressed her lips against Heaths, she expected him to push back but he did not. Instead he pressed his tongue against the seam of her lips asking for entrance and she allowed it. Their tongues wrestled in each other's mouth. Abbey's heart beat faster and faster. She pulled away from the kiss and smirked. She climbed onto Heath's lap and straddled him. His hair the busted into flames, Abbey giggled a little then leaned into his ear, "Perhaps go out with me?" Then before he had time to answer they were kissing passionately again.

Heath this time retracted with a huge smile on his face. "Well you have persuaded me, come on let me take you home. Tomorrow I will break up with Willow and we can be official. Abbey stood up and then followed Heath. He then placed his hand inside hers and their fingers interlock literally making steam between them. Abbey could not believe that her dreams were finally coming true. It was excited her first boyfriend, and the guy she had a crush on for ages. Could things get any better?


	2. Chapter 2

As Abbey lie in bed her thoughts were racing she would glance over at her alarm clock just waiting for it to go off. Today would be the beginning of her new relationship with Heath. She had been waiting for this day for a long time. Finally, the scream went off with her excitement Abbey accidently froze the clock silencing its screams. She jumped out of her bed and ran to take a nice cold shower. After she was done she wrapped her towel around her body and blow dried her hair dry. She brushed it up into a high ponytail, and then made sure to brush her teeth and fangs. After she was done she smiled in the mirror, everything was looking perfect now the hard part. What to wear?

She went to her closet and looked at her outfits, she didn't want to wear her normal garb on a special day like today she had to wear something that would make her feel amazing. She searched her closet for hours then finally something caught her eye. A dark blue dress with grey crystals printed horizontally on it. She grabbed the dress along with a furry black half jacket along with her furry black boots. She put her ensemble on and looked into her mirror; it was almost perfect all she needed now was her eye makeup and her favorite pink lipstick.

She couldn't stop smiling at herself, she clean up rather nicely when she needs to. Abbey grabbed all her school items and ran downstairs. As she passed Mrs. Bloodgood she quickly spouted at her, "Morning I go to school early eat breakfast there too bye". With that she went out the front door Mrs. Bloodgood couldn't even say goodbye. Abbey quickly walked to school with anticipation it was a beautiful day no cloud in the sky, a gentle breeze flowing through the air it was a perfect day to start a great relationship.

When she arrived at school she headed to the creepiteria, all her ghoul friends would be there having breakfast as she walked in she noticed all her ghoul friends jaws dropped. "OMGhoul! Abbey you look fangtastic!" Draculara's shrill complement made Abbey smile a little bit. She sat down next to Frankie, "So what's the special occasion Abbey?" Abbey looked at all her friends they were on the edge of their seats. She took a deep breath then spoke, "Okay yesterday I met Heath and he tell me that he break up with Willow and then be asking me to date."

"Oh My Ra! You ditched us to go hang out with that flame head!? Abbey you could truly do much better." Cleo glared at Abbey she did not understand why anyone would want to leave her side and bask in her glory. Clawdeen perked up "Yeah ghoul why are you so interested in Heath he is kind of a weird." Abbey rolled her eyes at all her ghouls she didn't understand why they were not being supportive. "Should not matter, you all should have the happiness for me. I like Heath he make me laugh and smile and make me feel good." Frankie's blots sparked "She's right, I am excited for you! This is going to be great!"

Ghoulia point the moaned informing everyone to act normal because Heath was on his way here. Everyone scrambled trying to act normal but Frankie was reading her TeenScreem upside down, Ghoulia was typing on a laptop that was not even on. Heath scratched the back of his head and sighed, "Hey Abbey, can I talk to you in the hallway?" Abbey stood up and smiled widely at her friends and all were giving her thumbs up.

When they reached a secluded part of the hallway and Heath let out a sigh, "Okay so here's the deal Abbey I like you I really do. But um…" He placed his hands on her shoulders and with a crack in his voice, "I was just lusting after you Abbey I still love Willow." With that Heath just turned around and walked away. Abbey just stood there not sure what to do, icicles began to form on her cheeks. She didn't understand how could he promise something but then just change his mind, how was she not better then Willow. Her heart was shattered on the floor and she couldn't do anything about it.

The bell rang and all her ghoul friends came around and her giggling. Frankie got to her first, "So Abbey? How did it…..wait why are you crying?" Abbey was still just standing there then she looked at Frankie and with a slight whimper in her voice. "He told me that he was just lusting me." Everyone looked at each other. And then all group hugged their distressed friend. "I knew that Heath was no good you could do so much better than that pathetic flame head." Abbey just cried harder she didn't want to date anyone else but Heath. She just wanted to go home and hide under her covers.


End file.
